


When I'm With You

by Crowgirl



Series: Consequences That Are Rendered [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title from <a href="http://youtu.be/8q182kWAhiM">'It's Been Awhile,'</a> Staind, <i>Break the Cycle</i>. </p><p>One of these days, I'm going to write a whole cycle for Dean and Cas based on this song. Maybe this will be part of it.</p></blockquote>





	When I'm With You

Castiel leans up on one elbow, supporting his head on his hand, pressing his other hand gently to Dean’s breast.

Dean moves slightly, restlessly, and one of his hands almost makes it up to cover the angel’s -- but fails halfway and falls back across his bare stomach.

Castiel smiles. 

In the faint light from the bedside lamp -- which he knows has more to do with the dust on the bulb than anything else -- Dean’s skin looks warm, soft, golden. 

Rationally, he knows this is because they have been in the depths of summer heat for the past few weeks and Dean’s jacket and long-sleeved shirts have been gathering road dust in the trunk of the car, leaving Dean’s skin to brown in the sun. 

His desire to lick the gilding from Dean’s body, however, has nothing to do with rationality, sunlight, or dusty light bulbs. 

There is a faint line along the middle of Dean’s upper arm showing where his t-shirt rides and Castiel runs a gentle finger along it, feeling the muscle shift below his hand. He lets his hand follow the curve of the tricep downwards and finds the sure, steady beat of the vein in the crook of Dean’s elbow.

‘Cas...what’re you doin’...?’ Dean’s voice is heavy with near-sleep, and he turns his head towards Castiel and squints one eye open.

‘Go to sleep, Dean.’

Dean shakes his head against the pillow and resettles himself, turning his face the other way, away from the light. ‘S’fuckin’ weird...’

‘What is?’ Castiel passes his hand back up over Dean’s arm, over his collarbone, feeling the slight roughness of the skin on Dean’s neck change to the delicacy of that over his breastbone, and the tight pucker of his nipple.

Dean shivers at the touch. ‘Y’never sleep...what d’you do...just...lie there all night...’ He yawns, digging his shoulders into the pillow. ‘...lie there all night...’n...watch me...?’

‘Something like that.’ Castiel shifts position, dropping his head into the crook of his elbow. He is just high enough on the bed that he can see the stretch of Dean’s chest, the slight hollow of his abdomen between his ribs, and the dip down below his navel. 

The lamplight is not strong enough, but he knows what the rest of Dean’s body looks like: the curve of his hips and thighs, the softness of his cock against his leg after he comes, the dark blond curls of hair between his legs and over his lower belly. 

Lying awake is no hardship.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from ['It's Been Awhile,'](http://youtu.be/8q182kWAhiM) Staind, _Break the Cycle_. 
> 
> One of these days, I'm going to write a whole cycle for Dean and Cas based on this song. Maybe this will be part of it.


End file.
